As is known, various types of door props or door stops have been developed to either prevent a door from being opened or to maintain an open door at a user desired position. By way of example, Youther, U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,404 discloses a door stop that is attached to the lower portion of the door for holding a door in an open or a partly opened position. The door stop disclosed in the Youther '404 patent includes a U-shaped wire carrier pivotally connected to a plate. The plate is interconnected to a door by a plurality of screws. The terminal ends of the wire carrier are interconnected by a stop block. The stop block may be pivoted between a first position wherein the stop block does not interfere with the opening and closing of the door and a second position wherein the stop block engages the supporting surface such as the floor. With the stop block in engagement with the supporting surface, the door is maintained in such position.
While the door stop disclosed in the Youther '404 patent is functional for its intended purpose, the door stop has certain limitations. More specifically, it can be appreciated that the position of the door stop when mounted to the door is not adjustable. As a result, a user must take great care in mounting the plate of the door stop to the door in order to insure that the stop block properly engages the supporting surface. Further, by using screws to interconnect the plate of the door stop to the door, the door is permanently marred. As such, it is highly desirable to provide a door stop that may be simply and easily attached to and removed from a door. In addition, it is highly desirable to provide a door stop that may be mounted to or removed from a corresponding door, without damaging the door.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a door stop for retaining a door at a user desired selected position that is simple to utilize and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a door stop for retaining a door at a user selected position that may be mounted on the door without damage thereto.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a door stop for retaining a door in a user selected position that may be adjusted to accommodate variances in the spacing between the bottom of the door and the supporting surface above which the door pivots.
In accordance with the present invention, a door stop is provided for retaining a door having a bottom in a user selected position. The door stop includes a generally U-shaped clip having an inner surface that defines a cavity for receiving a portion of the bottom of the door therein. A biasing structure is operatively connected to the clip. The biasing structure is engageable with the portion of the bottom of the door received in the cavity for maintaining the clip on the portion of the bottom of the door. A stop member is pivotably connected to the clip. The stop member is pivotable between a first storage position and a second extended position wherein at least a portion of the stop member is below the bottom of the door.
The clip may include first and second vertical walls interconnected by a base. The base extends from the first vertical clip into the cavity. The first vertical wall has a first end integral with the base and the second opposite end. The biasing structure includes a generally flat plate having a first end interconnected to the second end of the vertical wall and a second end. The second end of the plate is engageable with the door and is generally arcuate.
The stop member may include a generally flat plate having a first end pivotably connected to the clip and the second free end. A pad is affixed to a first side of the plate. The pad is engageable with a supporting surface with the stop member in the extended position. The pad includes a generally flat side affixed to the first side of the plate and a generally arcuate side engageable with the supporting surface. A stop retention structure may be interconnected to the clip for selectively retaining the stop member in the storage position.
Alternatively, it is contemplated to provide the plurality of vertically spaced, horizontally extending apertures in the sides of the second vertical wall of the clip such that each aperture in the first side of the second vertical wall is axially aligned with the corresponding aperture in the second side of the vertical wall. In such embodiment, the stop member includes first and second legs. Each leg has a free end and an opposite second end. The free ends of the first and second legs of the stop member are receivable in corresponding user selected apertures in the first and second sides of the second vertical wall. The second ends of the first and second legs of the stop member are interconnected by a pad. The pad is engageable with the supporting surface with the stop member in the extended position. Each leg of the stop member may define a foot engagement area to facilitate the pivoting of the stop member between the storage and the extended positions.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a door stop is provided for retaining a door having a bottom in a user selected position. The door stop includes a support connectable to the door adjacent the bottom and a stop member pivotably connected to the support. The stop member is pivotable within a first storage position and a second end in the extended position wherein at least a portion of the stop member is below the bottom of the door.
A mounting structure may be used to interconnect the support to the door. The mounting structure may include an adhesive. It is contemplated for the support to include first and second sides. Each side of the support includes a plurality of vertically spaced, horizontally extending recesses therein such that each recess in the first side of the support is axially aligned with the corresponding recess in the second side of the support. The stop member may include first and second legs. Each leg has a free end and an opposite second end. The free ends of the first and second legs are receivable in corresponding user selected recesses in the first and second sides of the support. The second ends of the first and second legs of the stop are interconnected by a pad. The pad is engageable with a supporting surface with the stop member in the extended position. The stop member may also define a foot engagement area which facilitates the pivoting of the stop member between the storage position and the extended position.
The support may take the form of a generally U-shaped clip having an inner surface that defines a cavity for receiving a portion of the bottom of the door therein. A biasing structure is operatively connected to the clip and is engageable with a portion of the bottom of the door when the bottom of the door is received in the cavity. The biasing structure maintains the clip on the portion of the bottom of the door.
Alternatively, the stop member may include a generally flat plate having a first end pivotally connected to the support and a second free end. A pad is affixed to a first side of the plate. The pad is engageable with the supporting surface with the stop member in the extended position. A stop retention structure is interconnected to the support for selectively retaining the stop in the storage position.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a door stop is provided for retaining a door having a bottom in a user selected position. The door stop includes a support connectable to the door adjacent the bottom and a retaining structure for retaining the support on the door. The stop member is pivotably connected to the support. The stop member is pivotable between a storage position and second extended position wherein at least a portion of the stop member is engageable with the supporting surface below the bottom of the door.
The support has first and second sides. Each side of the support includes a plurality of vertically spaced, horizontally extended recesses therein such that the recess in the first side of the support are axially aligned with corresponding recesses in the second side of the support. The stop member may include first and second legs. Each leg having a free end and an opposite second end. The free ends of the first and second legs are receivable in corresponding user selected recesses in the first and second sides of the support. The second ends of the first and second legs of the stop member are interconnected by a pad. The pad is engageable with the supporting surface with the stop member in the extended position. The first and second legs of the stop member may define a foot engagement area to facilitate the pivoting of the stop member between the storage and the extended positions.
The support may take the form of a U-shaped clip having an inner surface that defines a cavity for receiving a portion of the bottom of the door therein. The retaining structure includes a biasing element that is operatively connected to the clip. The biasing element is engageable with the portion of the bottom of the door received in the cavity to maintain the clip on the portion on the bottom of the door.
Alternatively, the stop member may include a generally flat plate having a first end pivotably connected to the support and a second free end. The stop member may also include a pad having a generally flat side affixed to a first side of the plate and a generally arcuate side engageable with the supporting surface. A stop retention structure may be interconnected to the support for selectively retaining the stop member in the storage position.